


It's in my blood

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Revenge, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Jonathan Sullivan-Queen get's his revenge as a son of Chloe and Oliver would.





	

As Jonathan stands in the darkness, the wind whipping around him, chilling the bared skin of his arms, he remember one thing his father told him, ‘sometimes it’s best to work alone…but not without your mother.’

But Jonathan’s mother is gone now, she had been for five years. Chloe Queen was shot point blank, a robbery gone wrong they said. The tabloids liked to claim it was because she was married to the infamous and rich Oliver Queen and his alter ego Green Arrow. What they didn’t know is it was because she was Watchtower. It had nothing to do with her husband. Chloe Queen was a hero in her own right and she was killed because of it.

Standing atop the largest carrier ship Jonathan looks down upon the darkened loading docks and waits. He’s waited a long time and he’s in no rush.

Two years ago Jonathan almost had his revenge. Almost. But his father had gone without him, intent on sparing his son the guilt of revenge, the guilt of a kill. Except the Green Arrow was just a little too slow, a little too old. 

Oliver Queen thought Jonathan should have been spared revenge, but he was wrong. Jonathan is Oliver Queen’s son. He is Chloe Sullivan’s son. And neither one of those people were ever shy about making the sacrifice. They made the difficult decisions, and Jonathan would be damned if he wouldn’t take revenge for his parents murder.

Jonathan pulled his green hood over his head and waits for a beat, then he jumps. When his feet hit the ground he doesn’t feel it, he doesn’t fear it, because he doesn’t have someone waiting for him, not like his mother did. And when his arrows meet their targets he doesn’t feel it either, because neither of his parents would have either. There is a quietness there. It’s a quietness he believes his father felt when he fell, because while Oliver Queen wanted his revenge, he also wanted to join his other half. ‘We’re not very good without each other,’ his mother joked often, but it was true. Jonathan couldn’t hate his father for leaving him. Jonathan knew Oliver Queen wasn’t really Oliver Queen or the Green Arrow without his Chloe Sullivan and Watchtower. They’d always been honest with him, they were broken pieces, not really hole without the other.

Jonathan knows his father felt peace when he died, because that’s what Jonathan feels as he takes his revenge, with only a glint of excitement in his eye as he finally takes the last life.

Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois will know, they’ll look at him with those sad looks, eyes drawn in disappointment, but it won’t matter. Jonathan is a son of Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan. When you are a Queen, a Sullivan, a son of the Green Arrow and Watchtower, you do what has to be done. Jonathan doesn’t really regret it. His bow in his hand, the wind at his back, and bodies lay in his wake. They’ll say he has a darkness within him, but honestly, it’s just his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> A big part of this story is Jonathan being a mirror of his parents. Oliver and Chloe always made the hard choices. While Clark kept his hands clean Oliver and Chloe did the dirty work. Their son is a reflection of that mentality.


End file.
